User blog:Silkworm Bot/Hunger Gems Pt. 1
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Freyna stays at the cornucopia for resources. Blue Chrysoberyl runs away from the Cornucopia. YT runs away from the Cornucopia. Dina grabs a shovel. Chrys finds a canteen full of water. Jet runs away from the Cornucopia. Ally runs away from the Cornucopia. Bixbite runs away from the Cornucopia. Fire Opal runs away from the Cornucopia. PM runs away from the Cornucopia. Red Chrysoberyl runs away from the Cornucopia. Brimstone snatches a pair of sais. Soul Striker runs away from the Cornucopia. Wood Opal, Tooie, Ametrine, and Froyd share everything they gathered before running. Rube takes a handful of throwing knives. Copper runs away from the Cornucopia. Charry runs away from the Cornucopia. Hydro runs away from the Cornucopia. Classie runs away from the Cornucopia. Jackie runs away from the Cornucopia. Mahogany Pearl scares Kyanite away from the cornucopia. PP and Erica fight for a bag. PP gives up and retreats. Flower Stone runs into the cornucopia and hides. Indigo Chrysoberyl scares Void away from the cornucopia. The Queen of Fire runs away from the Cornucopia. Golden Pearl grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. Gelato steps off her podium too soon and blows up. Green Chrysoberyl retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. Rutil runs away from the Cornucopia. Allura runs away from the Cornucopia. Ice runs away from the Cornucopia. Crystal grabs a backpack and retreats. Dolo runs away from the Cornucopia. Morgy, Blue Calcite, Blue Amber, and CP share everything they gathered before running. Sudhem and Cris fight for a bag. Sudhem gives up and retreats. Celes runs away from the Cornucopia. GP retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. Rhody finds a bag full of explosives. ---- Kyanite defeats Froyd in a fight, but spares his life. Crystal travels to higher ground. Rhody begs for Void to kill her. He reluctantly obliges, killing Rhody. Green Chrysoberyl hunts for other tributes. Dolo picks flowers. Brimstone receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. PP scares Hydro off. YT tries to sleep through the entire day. Blue Calcite discovers a river. Mahogany Pearl begs for Charry to kill her. She refuses, keeping Mahogany Pearl alive. Chrys sets an explosive off, killing Rube, Red Chrysoberyl, and Ice. The Queen of Fire receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Erica and Bixbite work together for the day. Soul Striker attacks Rutil, but he manages to escape. Wood Opal makes a slingshot. Indigo Chrysoberyl bashes Classie's head against a rock several times. Golden Pearl steals from Copper while she isn't looking. Ametrine and Tooie hunt for other tributes. Jackie explores the arena. Jet hunts for other tributes. Allura sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Cris attacks Celes, but she manages to escape. PM, Ally, Morgy, and Blue Chrysoberyl hunt for other tributes. Dina begs for CP to kill her. She refuses, keeping Dina alive. GP, Fire Opal, Blue Amber, and Sudhem raid Flower Stone's camp while she is hunting. Freyna questions her sanity. ---- 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Gelato District 2 Rhody District 7 Rube District 1 Red Chrysoberyl District 12 Ice District 1 Classie District 11 Category:Blog posts